drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Truth VI
September 25, 2013 - September 30, 2013 12PM (CEST) Jan 21 - Jan 26, 2014 The Spellweavers' Viscanium Mines are overrun with gnomes! Event breakdown: *Defeat worthy monsters in the wilderness for Impure Viscanium. *To the Mine: Exchange Impure Viscanium for the Secret Map of the Viscanium Mine. *Use the map to enter the Viscanium Mine. *Gnomes have a chance to drop Crystal Miner's Pickaxe which can be used to extract Viscanium Geodes. *Collect Purified Viscanium from Viscanium rocks & geodes to complete the event. *Elemental gnomes may drop key pieces (crafted Key used to open Dwarven Chests). *Barrels contain a variety of rewards. Progress Collect Purified Viscanium in Viscanium Mine. Viscanium will provide a Miner's Luck buff for 5 min (stackable up to 5x) :::: *15 Pure Viscanium = Secret Map of the Viscanium Mine *45 Pure Viscanium = file:drak14.png 10 *90 Pure Viscanium = x250 *155 Pure Viscanium = Temporary Wee Viscanium Guardian (Pet) *240 Pure Viscanium = file:drak14.png 20 *345 Pure Viscanium = x500 *470 Pure Viscanium = file:drak14.png 30 *625 Pure Viscanium = x1000 *810 Pure Viscanium = file:drak14.png 40 *1025 Pure Viscanium = 50x Lock Picks *1270 Pure Viscanium = Legendary Armor *1545 Pure Viscanium = file:drak14.png 50 *1855 Pure Viscanium = 100x Lock Picks *2200 Pure Viscanium = Legendary Armor *2580 Pure Viscanium = file:drak14.png 60 *3000 Pure Viscanium = 100x Lock Picks *3460 Pure Viscanium = Legendary Armor *4000 Pure Viscanium = file:drak14.png 140 *4600 Pure Viscanium = x2 Nightmare 'Blazing Inferno' Total = file:drak14.png 350, x1750, x250, , , x3, x2 Quests *Under Lock and Key: 3 key bits --> x100 *(re) No Mercenary!: Defeat 30 Cold Norse Mercenaries --> *(re) Chop, Chop!: 10x Pickaxes --> *(re) To the Mine: 200 Impures --> *(re) Fair Trade : 200 Impures --> x10 *Miner's Good Forutune : 3 Pickaxes --> x15 & Shady John Offers Chest & Minerals Viscanium Geodes: Purified Viscanium or Minion? There are 5 different variations of the minions/purified viscanium locations. Follow these rules and you will never summon more than 1 minion per instance : (after more thorough testing, chest rewards not always accurate) #Open geode 1. If it contains a minion, open geodes 2, 3, 5, 6, 9, 10, 12, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29 which will all contain Viscanium. (Dwarven chest reward: Wee Head - Part 3) #Else, open geode 2. If it contains a minion, open geodes 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30 which will all contain Viscanium. (Dwarven chest reward: Wee Heart - Part 4) #Else, open geode 3. If it contains a minion, open geodes 6, 7, 9, 10, 13, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 27, 28, 29 which will all contain Viscanium. (Dwarven chest reward: file:drak14.png 400) #Else, open geode 4. If it contains a minion, open geodes 5, 6, 7, 10, 11, 14, 16, 17, 18, 21, 22, 23, 25, 27, 28, 29, 30 which will all contain Viscanium. (Dwarven chest reward: Wee Left Arm - Part 1) #Else, open geodes 9, 11, 12, 13, 15, 17, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 27, 28, 29 which will all contain Viscanium. (Dwarven chest reward: Wee Right Arm - Part 2) Elemental Gnomes 3 Elemental Gnomes reside in their own atrium, and have Dragonknight-type skills: *Ground breaker - if the attack hits, an elemental explosion eminates from that location *Mighty wild swing - heals gnome when attack hits *Rageful swing - melee attack *Smash - melee with elemental "burn" Elemental gnomes may drop any one of the Key pieces: + + . Combine one of each with the Design to craft the Key. Guaranteed drops: 50x Impure viscanium, 2x pick axes Nightmare 'Blazing Inferno' For completing the event, players are rewarded with 2x portals that will transport you to the Nightmare map. Groups of up to 5 can face unique monsters for unique rewards. Video taken from the first introduction of the Nightmare map; monster AI will be different for this particular event. Category:Events Category:Lost Truth